If You Come Into My Heart
by Watashiwakyo
Summary: Seperti yang sudah-sudah, musim semi selalu datang terlambat. Dan ini membuat repot siapa saja, termasuk Hinata.


If You Come Into My Heart

Length: Oneshot

Rating: PG13

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship, Songfict

Main Cast:

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Song: MBLAQ – If You Come Into My Heart

Enjoy!

Seperti yang sudah-sudah,

musim semi selalu datang terlambat.

Dan ini membuat repot siapa saja,

termasuk Hinata.

_The most painful part of leaving the person you love is that they'll never come after you.__.._

**New York City, **

Ia mesti menyiapkan segalanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Obat flu, terutama, karena setiap pergantian musim selalu saja penyakit rutinnya menyerang. Kalau sudah begini, paling cepat tiga hari tiga malam dirinya harus mendekam di dalam kamar. Mengutuki pilek yang tidak kunjung reda. Untuk menebus semua itu, mesti ada air hangat atau sebungkus _mint _di meja kamarnya.

Udara dingin di luar. Meskipun ini musim semi, namun godaan-godaan Uzumaki Naruto, cowok tampan berambut pirang, bermata biru, yang merupakan sama-sama pelajar dari Jepang itu tidak membuat Hinata serta merta langsung menghangat. Tubuh Hinata sedari tadi terus menggigil dan bibirnya bergetar tidak berhenti-henti.

"Katanya Wonder Woman, kok sering pilek?" goda Naruto, selalu dengan gurauan-gurauan mematikan.

"Emang Wonder Woman gak boleh sakit? Spiderman aja bisa jatuh," jawab Hinata.

Naruto tuh sering banget ngebanyol. Di sekolah, cowok super ganteng ini sangat favorit di mata teman-teman cewek. Hinata dan Naruto sudah dekat sejak masuk sekolah di salah satu kota NYC. Mereka bisa langsung dekat karena sama-sama dari negara yang sama. Tapi, berbeda dengan Hinata yang cukup lambat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, yang notabene-nya sangat jauh dari adat Jepang, Naruto sangat cepat beradaptasi. Ia pintar bergaul, senang mengoleksi_ joke_ baru, sehingga semua orang cepat menyukaai perangainya. Tentu saja, mata Hinata pun tak luput mengagumi dirinya.

Musim panas pula yang buat Hinata mesti kerap berhubungan dengan Naruto. Cowok itu yang sering repot-repot bawa es jelly ke apartemennya. Sore-sore pun udah muncul dengan seplastik sup yang biasa ia beli di depan seberang jalan teater opera Mr. Saigon. Apalagi begitu mendengar Hinata tidak masuk sekolah karena flu. Dengan ekspresi dan nada suara yang super riang lantas ia menelpon Hinata.

"Hey Wonder Woman, lagi pingin nelen apa nih?"

"Apa ya? Sup udah sering, duck udah bosan…mmh?"

"Gimana kalau pizza? Panas, spicy, dan legit?"

"Oke banget tuh ide kamu, Naruto!"

Ya, seperti petugas _delivery_, tidak lama kemudian Naruto datang ke kamar Hinata dengan dua kotak pizza yang masih hangat. Kemesraan yang ditampilkan Naruto bukanlah layaknya seperti cowok kebanyakan yang sedang _falin' in love_. Tidak ada sapaan 'hai dear' atau semacam tatapan lembut seperti tatapan laki-laki ke perempuannya. Naruto langsung masuk saja ke kamar Hinata, melemparkan kardus pizza di meja kamar.

"Arigatou, _my love_." ujar Hinata iseng memanggil Naruto dengan mesra.

"Apaan sih _my love_ melulu, peluk ciumnya kapan?" yang diisengin malah balik bercandain.

"Hehehehe." Tawa Hinata, yang kehabisan balasan bercanda.

"Hehehehe doang?"

"Nanti deh kalau kamu benar-benar jadi pacarku." Ujar Hinata bercanda. Meski di dalam hatinya pun ikut berbicara seperti itu.

Hinata benar-benar sukar membaca pikiran sahabatnya itu. Terkadang akal sehatnya sulit mencerna apa arti kebaikan Naruto baginya. Ia selalu takut ini hanyalah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hinata ingin Naruto menyatakan perasaan padanya jika memang ia memiliki rasa, namun Hinata pun ingin Naruto berhenti bersikap seolah-olah "sayang" jika yang Naruto rasa hanyalah perasaan persahabatan semata.

"Ayo buruan makan pizzanya keburu dingin!" ucap Naruto menyadarkan lamunan sekejap Hinata tadi.

"Naruto kenapa tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Selalu kubilang pada hati kecilku, bahwa sulit rasanya memulai jatuh cinta." jawab Naruto.

"Selalu seperti itu jawabannya, huh." dengus Hinata sebal.

"Kalau Hinata apa yang membuatnya belum jatuh cinta?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Mmh, karena di Amerika sini terlampau dingin, jadi perasaanku keburu membeku ketika menunggu seseorang melihatku." tentu saja jawaban Hinata benar-benar luapan hati terdalamnya terhadap cowok konyol di hadapannya ini.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Bener-bener mau jadi diplomat ya? Jawabannya diplomatis banget." tawa Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

_If I walk near the you that turns around and gets farther away__  
__Don't turn away from me__  
__I wonder if you don't know my heart or know but still do it__  
__Time is just passing by…_

Musim dingin benar-benar tiba. Anginnya menderu kencang hingga ke tengah kota. Hari pertama gerimis salju manis. Hari kedua dan hari-hari berikutnya seperti kiamat kecil. Angin menderu disertai hujan salju kencang sekali. Manhattan seperti tanah lapang yang bergemuruh garang. Disebut kiamat kecil, karena inilah saatnya Hinata pasti menderita sakit. Kepala pening-pening, hidung tersumbat, tulang ngilu tidak tertahan.

Hinata mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit di kepalanya dengan membaca buku. Bacaan favoritnya adalah buku dengan genre pembangun jiwa. Kali ini ia memutuskan membaca buku berjudul _The 36 Strategies of the Chinese_. Namun, belum genap dua halaman ia baca, rasa pening yang semakin menjadi-jadi menyerang Hinata.

Barangkali sudah dua tahun ini flu semacam ini menyerang Hinata. Tapi, entah kenapa, kali ini Hinata memiliki kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Merasa ada kengiluan yang kian tajam di batok kepalanya. Hanya makan dan minuman hangat yang sedikit membantu, tentu saja candaan hangat dari Naruto pun. Hinata memang sengaja tidak menghubungi otousan dan okaasannya yang sibuk bisnis di Jepang. Ia selalu berupaya survive meski seorang diri di negeri orang. Toh hanya pada saat musim dingin saja ia terserang flu menyebalkan ini. Pikir Hinata selalu dalam hatinya.

Salju datang seperti lebih cepat dari waktu sebenarnya. Rasa ngilu di kepala ini pun ternyata memang bukan flu biasa. Hinata harus menjalani sejumlah diagnose rumit. Sejak control di poliklinik St. Luke's-Roosevelt Hospital, ia mesti menjalani sejumlah diagnose labotarium. Hinata yang bertubuh kurus ini terpaksa melewati berbagai pemeriksaan melelahkan. Mulai dari tes darah hingga beberapa kali _rontgen_. Hasilnya, Hinata harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Ia mengalami kelelahan otak yang berat," kata dokter yang menangani Hinata. Naruto yang selama ini menemaninya check up bolak-balik, dengan secara terpaksa menelpon orang tua Hinata di Jepang. Meski Hinata meminta Naruto untuk tidak mengabarkan kondisinya kepada okaasan dan otousan-nya, namun Naruto tetap mengabarkan karena takut akan terjadi apa-apa.

Alhasil Hinata kini resmi menjadi salah satu pasien rawat inap di rumah sakit. Ia dirawat di salah satu kamar VIP rumah sakit itu. Semua memperlakukannya bak putri raja, di kamarnya tersedia berbagai macam jenis kue dan buah-buahan, serta tidak lupa setumpuk buku bacaan milik Hinata. Okaasan Hinata berniat membawakan lagi sekeranjang buku-buku kesukaan bidadari kecilnya itu, kalau tidak kena marah oleh dokter.

"Nyonya, Hinata tidak boleh dulu berpikir yang berat-berat dengan membaca buku-buku tersebut. Ia harus istirahat total." ujar dokter Richard suatu siang.

Hari kedua suasana kamar Hinata seringkali rame oleh penjenguk, yang datang dari teman serta guru-guru Hinata. Entah ini karena Hinata yang _famous_ di sekolah, atau karena Naruto yang pandai mengumbar berita bahwa Hinata sedang sakit. Yang pasti, Hinata selalu sumringah menyambut kedatangan pembesuk-pembesuknya, meski sakit di kepalanya mendera.

Hari-hari berikutnya suasana mulai sedikit hening. Sesekali Naruto datang menengok pada jam-jam besuk. Seperti biasa, tidak ada rasa iba atau nada kekhawatiran datang dari Naruto. Yang ada hanya ledekan dan support dengan ajakan sembuh keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kerasan jadi orang sakit?" Naruto mencoba membuka omongan.

"Siapa yang kerasan?"

"Kamu. Kelihatannya sih, kamu lebih pingin dimanja-manja dengan penyakitmu. Lawan dong rasa sakit itu! Bangkit! PR sekolah menumpuk nih."

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Idih senyum-senyum, mulai gila juga gara-gara sakit kepalanya? Hehe."

"Ada cerita apa di sekolah?"

"Si Tsunade makin kelimpungan sama rayuannya Kabuto," sontak Hinata tertawa membayangkan gurunya yang seksi itu kelelahan karena terus menerus dirayu oleh muridnya sendiri.

"Hahahhaaaa!" Mereka tertawa bareng. Tanpa sadar, Hinata menahan pening di kepalanya. Ia pegangi kepalanya lalu berhenti tertawa.

"Kenapa, Hinata?"

"ADUHHHHHHH! Gak apa-apa kok Naruto," ringis Hinata tertahan.

"Ingat ya! Wonder woman gak boleh lemah."

Hinata mencoba tertawa, Sekalipun Naruto tahu, sebenarnya gadis di depannya ini sedang menderita fisik yang hebat sekali.

Beringsut dari sedikit tempat ia berdiri, Naruto mendekat dan memijit-mijit kepala Hinata.

"Istirahat dulu aja ya. Aku ke sekolah dulu ada mata pelajaran tambahan, nanti sore aku kesini lagi mengajak teman-teman yang lain."

Ditatapnya mata Naruto, Hinata merasa enggan ditinggal oleh Naruto. Tangannya mencekal lengan Naruto. Baru kali ini Hinata menyentuh lengan Naruto dengan sepenuh hati. Kali ini nampaknya Hinata tidak ingin bercanda.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kamu ingin aku tidak menjengukmu dulu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kamu harus menjengukku nanti sore! Tapi, tidak usah mengajak siapa pun. Aku ingin ngobrol sama kamu. Jangan lupa ya?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sesaat keduanya terdiam. Di dalam pikiran Hinata, akan ada kecupan ringan yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Namun itu mustahil semata. Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan disertai pandangan Hinata yang tidak pernah lepas, sampai akhirnya tubuh Naruto tidak lagi nampak di pelupuk matanya.

_You who left me, You who turned around__  
__I pray that I can catch…_

Sepeninggal Naruto, Hinata hanya menangis menahan sakit di kepalanya. Ia benar-benar takut akan pergi selamanya dari tempat bernama dunia ini.

_someday I say you and I will be together__  
__If you take me in then…_

Pergi tanpa perpisahan adalah sama saja dengan kematian yang menyakitkan. Hinata selalu berharap di antara dirinya dan Naruto tidak hanya ada bercanda. Ia tidak bermimpi Naruto mengajaknya pacaran. Ia hanya ingin Naruto mengajaknya mengikat janji di sebuah gereja putih. Selama kebersamaan mereka ini, tidak seharusnya mereka berpisah tanpa saling mengucap kalimat cinta.

_I would run I would fly__  
__If you came into my heart__  
__then I would stay next to you like river water flows__  
__If you came into my heart_

_"Naruto, mengapa tidak pernah bilang jika kau mencintaiku? Atau memang aku yang salah mengartikannya selama ini?" _Hinata masih memegangi kepalanya kuat-kuat, di benaknya hanya pertanyaan itu yang senantiasa beterbangan.

Kabut menyapu sepanjang langit kota. Orang-orang bergegas, payung-payung dikembangkan guna menghindari terpaan salju yang turun ke kepala. Tapi, perpisahan antara Naruto dan Hinata hari itu seperti sebuah peristiwa luar biasa. Baru kali ini Naruto merasakan sebuah kekhawatiran. Ingin sekali ia tidak mengikuti kelas tambahan siang ini. Diingatnya kembali tatapan mata Hinata, cengkraman kuat Hinata di lengannya. Dalam hati kecil Naruto muncul berpuluh pertanyaan sinting. Akankah cuma letih biasa? Mungkinkah Naruto mencintainya? Akankah ini sebuah pertanda lebih buruk di hari-hari berikutnya.

Ah, Naruto ingin mengusir semua sekelebat pertanyaan itu. Ia langsung menuju ke Superstore terdekat. Ingin minum dan menenangkan diri. Tidak pulang, tidak juga ke sekolah. Ia lebih memilih menenangkan diri menunggu jam besuk berikutnya.

_I would run I would fly__  
__If you came into my heart__  
__then I would stay next to you like river water flows__  
__If you came into my heart_

Tidak ada lagi besuk ke rumah sakit, ke kamar 107 tempat Hinata dirawat. Tidak ada pula tawa kebersamaan antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Gerimis salju tetaplah irisan-irisan es yang runcing dan menyakitkan ketika menyentuh kulit. Tanpa Hinata dan Naruto pun, salju tidak akan pernah mau dipaksa untuk berhenti. Sekalipun saat ini Naruto merasakan kepedihan yang luar biasa ditinggal oleh seorang gadis yang entah ia sebut atau cinta pertamanya.

Hinata akhirnya pergi. Cepat sekali. Tidak ada durasi menyakitkan selain beberapa akhir minggu tersebut merasakan pening-pening dan ngilu. Hinata terserang virus bernama: lupus. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan ketika virus itu menyerang organ-organ dalam Hinata. Mulai dari sumsum tulang belakang, liver, paru-paru, jantung, dan darah.

Terpejam dalam buliran bening airmata kesakitan, ia ingat benar ketika suara dering handphone dari okaasan Hinata yang masih ia ingat benar jeritannya mengabarkan Hinata sudah pergi. Mendengar itu, ia langsung lari secepat mungkin. Namun, secepat apapun ia berlari ia tetap menemukan keadaan Hinata yang sudah terpejam, tidak bersuara.

"Karena aku tidak menyayangimu, makanya Tuhan mengambil kamu. Jika aku menyayangimu, Tuhan pasti akan memberikanmu untukku." bergumam sendiri, Naruto terpaku di pemakaman yang pilu. Akankah ia menangis seperti anak balita di depan para pelayat? Atau, ia pura-pura tidak sedih, meski hati dan jiwanya sangat terpukul?

Rasa sayang adalah sisi lain dari sebuah pergaulan. Ketika Hinata ingin sekali Naruto secara resmi mengekspresikan sayangnya, cowok penuh gengsi ini tidak pernah menurutinya. Kini semua telah terlambat, sangat terlambat. Batas antara hidup dan mati memang hanya seujung rambut.

"Yah, ini memang semua karena aku tidak menyayangimu. Karena Tuhan lebih menyayangimu, makanya Tuhan merenggutmu dariku." gumam Naruto pelan, kepalanya tertunduk terpaku pada satu nisan di bawahnya. Aneh, ada perasaan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang ada di dalam peti sana. Perasaan yang sungguh amat telah ia sadari, bahwa sesungguhnya ia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok sahabatnya itu.

_You leaving like a butterfly__  
__wanna my heart up inside__  
__don't have to say goodbye bye__  
__I can't let you go_

Naruto terus menggumam kalimat yang sama. Ia menangis dibawah lumeran salju. Baru diakuinya kini, bahwa ia sangat kehilangan dan sebenarnya sangat sayang pada "kekasih tak terucap"-nya itu.

_I would run I would fly__  
__If you came into my heart__  
__then I would stay next to you like river water flows__  
__If you came into my heart…_

(If You Come Into My Heart_MBLAQ).

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm falling apart.__.. (Naruto)._

-END-


End file.
